


Drunk Sci-Fi Movie Night

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Roleplay, Anal Play, Clyde just loves everyone, Egg Laying, Egg Laying Dildo, Eggs, F/M, Implied Tyde Clybe and Clyde/Nichole, Kink Meme, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: "I'm not Vanilla.""We're not the ones that need convincing Clyde.""Drunk Sci-Fi Movie Night" with Kevin and Red was anything BUT "vanilla" for Clyde, especially when his other partners seemed to think he was.





	Drunk Sci-Fi Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Oviposition Kink.... 
> 
> https://southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/173426452209/so-theres-this-line-in-the-fractured-but-whole

“I’m not fucking Vanilla.”

Red snorted as she opened the fridge and pulled out the molds that had been chilling for hours. “You’ve said that for the past three hours Clyde.”

“I’m _**NOT**_!”

Kevin began to run his fingers through the pan Red had put down in front of him, turning the jello inside into a more jelly-like substance. “We’re not the ones that need convincing Clyde. Although…they can’t **NOT** know what we’re really doing when we have Drunk Sci-Fi Movie Night, right?”

Clyde rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. “Kev, do I have to show you the picture again? I’m on a damn website with sci-fi dildos and Bebe’s only logical conclusion to that was getting a horse dildo that’s named after me.”

Red snorted again and shook her head. “Bebe has always had a thing for horses. I’m surprised it’s taken her this long to get one.”

“Red, for all the shit talk they give **ME** about being vanilla, I’m pretty sure Bebe didn’t even **KNOW** there were horse dildos until she saw that one. She didn’t fucking look at the size when she ordered it either. That thing barely fits Token’s dick and both Bebe and Nichole couldn’t even get the whole thing in. So what fucking made them think it would fit in **_MY_** asshole? And the nerve to call _**ME** _ vanilla! I’m not! I just want to be fucking safe and not rip apart my ass.”

“Speaking of, you cleaned yourself, right?”

Clyde poked at one of the gelatin eggs Red had unmolded and put in a bowl. “Kevin, we’ve been doing this for how long now? I’m not va-”

“Vanilla. We know Clyde. You ready for this? I think you’re gonna love the new setup Kevin and I have worked on.”

—————————————-

The guest room was cooler than the rest of Kevin and Red’s house, immediately giving Clyde goosebumps from the chill and anticipation. The normal bulbs in the lamps were changed to red party lights, illuminating them in a soft crimson light.

“Go check out the bed setup while Kevin and I prepare.”

Clyde sucked in a deep breath as he approached the bed, running his fingers on the silky sheets. The restraints were the standard ones they always used, but the long silicon strips hooked to them were new. Clyde picked one up, feeling the familiar material.

“Like them? Made them myself in the shop for that more authentic feel. They’re made of the same material as most of our stretchier toys.”

Kevin pulled the strip out of Clyde’s hands and began to curl it. “The best part? Completely bendable. We were thinking about getting the tentacles from the website but they’re like a hundred each and you would have had to keep a grip on them. I think with me making the custom mold and materials, I made these four for around the same price. You’ll be wearing the restraints like normal, but we’re wrapping these loosely around you as well.”

Red set a large bottle down on the bedside table. “Now I know we have a favorite lube for the actual deed, but we’re slicking those tentacles up and we would have not had enough lube for that. Thank god for gallon size.”

Clyde shivered as his started to breathe deeply, his guts squirming. Tears began welling up as he took one more glance at the set-up. “Why are you both so good to me? How can I open up to you two so easily about all this and not the others?”

Kevin draped his arms around Clyde as Red wiped the brunette’s tears away before kissing his nose. She smiled as embraced him. “Because, we’re all sick alien fetish nerds unlike whatever animal fantasies the others seem to think they want.”

Kevin chuckled as he kissed Clyde’s neck. “Honestly, size isn’t everything. What’s the point of getting large toys if you can’t even use it completely? And knotting? Running the risk of it getting stuck? No thanks.”

Red gave Clyde one more kiss on the forehead before stepping away and putting her hand on his stomach. “Alright. I think it’s time.”

—————————–

Red was fixing Clyde’s legs and lower back in position as Kevin, already stripped down to just his boxers, lubed up and wrapped the tentacles around Clyde’s restrained arms. “Move your arms to make sure they’re not too tight. They’re just there for effect and not the actual restraint.”

There was a tingling in his lower regions as Clyde moved his arms around, feeling the slimy tentacles caress his skin. He bit back a moan and slightly bucked his hips, earning him a tap on his bare thigh by Red.

“If you’re already getting aroused by your arms being restrained, I should have made Kevin make tentacles back when he first started his practical effects job.”

Kevin shook his head. “I didn’t have the skill I do now though. The tentacles would be stiffer and not made with the right material. They definitely wouldn’t bend and the color would be splotchy.”

“Really Kev? You’re killing the mood.”

Kevin looked at the two and grumbled as he positioned the pillows to get Clyde in a more comfortable position. “You know I’m passionate about my work and go into tangents.”

Red grabbed the pillow Kevin handed her and positioned it to raise Clyde’s lower back and ass higher for better insertion. “We know and you can talk about it later. After we fuck Clyde’s ass and mouth with eggs.”

Clyde whimpered as Red slid off the bed and out of the room to get into costume, Kevin taking her place to lube and wrap the tentacles around Clyde’s legs.

“You doing okay dude?”

Clyde shakily nodded, pulling at his restraints, feeling like the tentacles were actually slithering around, arousing him even more than just having his wrists bound. “This just…fuck man. This just made the experience ten times better.”

Kevin smirked as moved back to the head of the bed, taking a moment to softly stroke Clyde’s dick with one of his still lubed hands.

Clyde moaned deeply as his self restraint shattered with the touch, feeling his dick grow hard earlier than he wanted. “Red’s g-gonna be pissed.”

Kevin leaned down and captured Clyde’s lips with his own, slipping his tongue into Clyde’s mouth. “Once you see her new outfit for this… I don’t mind being punished.”

———————–

There was a knock on the door before Red came in and turned the overhead light on, bathing the room in regular light. She smirked as she spun around, giving the two a good look at the red outfit she was wearing. “Like what you see boys? Sorry for the break in the mood, but I am damn proud of this outfit.”

The base was a simple catsuit but the embellishments and fabric paint Red had used, made her body look humanoid alien in nature. Her make-up and wild, untamed hair completed the look that made her worthy of being called an alien queen.

“D-Damn Red. Fuck…you’re hot.”

Kevin chuckled beside Clyde and nodded. “That’s why I married her. That and our shared alien kinks.”

Red turned the light off, plunging the room back into red, and made her way to the bed, grabbing the bowls that were on the dresser. She handed one of the bowls to Kevin, before slipping on the bed, propping her bowl down against the pillow that Clyde was raised up on.

She softly ran her fingers against his inner thigh, causing him to slightly buck and moan. “Alright Clyde, before we begin, how many? I’ve got the six regular and four of the smaller ones. Kevin’s got ten small jello eggs.”

“All of them.”

“All of them? Are you sure?”

Clyde closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. Kevin’s too. I’m not…not vanilla.”

Red gave a worried look to Kevin, who gave her an equal one. “Okay Clyde. We’ll comply, but remember if you want us to stop, you can use the safeword.”

“I won’t need it.”

Red closed her eyes briefly, opening them up with a cold expression on her face. She smirked as she raised her body up, making sure Clyde could see her.

“Well well, looks like the _hu’atcha_ has awoken. When will you humans ever learn to not invade my hive? It only goes so so bad for you. Still… you do serve a necessary purpose. I hope you last longer than the other one.”

Red raked her fingers across Clyde’s stomach, causing the man to moan and pull at his restraints, his dick growing harder from the stimulation.

“You’re a perfect _hu’atcha_. The flesh will stretch easily as I fill you with my eggs.”

Clyde shuddered as he glared at the woman. “Y-You won’t get away with this! My team will find m-”

A bumpy and slimy tentacle was thrust in his mouth and the taste of cherry hit his tongue. Clyde swallowed the jello as it entered his mouth, grateful it had started to already melt to allow it to flow through the dildo better.

“Ke’niv, begin filling his stomach with your eggs.”

“Yes my queen.”

He felt the tease of Red’s lubed fingers as they rubbed around his anus and he moaned around the dildo Kevin had shoved in his mouth. He felt the bulge of one of the smaller eggs enter the dildo and he used his lips to help push it through as Kevin squeezed. It popped in his mouth and he carefully chewed it before swallowing it since the eggs were firmer than normal jello.

Clyde took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly as he felt the first finger enter him. He closed his eyes and pulled on his restraints while Kevin wriggled the dildo in his mouth, pushing another egg through.

A second finger was soon entered, followed by the third, as his anus began to get used to the feeling, the “relaxant fluid” the “alien” was depositing in his mouth beginning to work.

Red pulled her fingers out, replacing them with the tip of the dildo. She made a clicking noise with her tongue, getting both Clyde and Kevin’s attention. She made sure to lock her eyes with Clyde before pinching the end and slowly pushing the dildo in.

She got halfway before she stopped, allowing Clyde to get used to the girth, before pushing the dildo further in.

“Look at you _hu’atcha_. You take my splorch so easily. My eggs will feel wonderful as they stroke your walls, giving you so much pleasure. How many will I be able to fill you with? We were able to easily fill the one before you with a hundred before he expired.”

Another jello egg filled the dildo in his mouth and he sucked on the object to pull the egg into his mouth. He was fully aroused by this point, his dick leaking pre-cum.

Red started off with one of the smaller eggs, inserting the heavily lubed egg into the hole in the base of the dildo. Another egg followed it, Red pinching the end of the dildo to prevent the eggs from escaping as she slowly squeezed the two eggs past his opening and into the part of the dildo that was buried in his rectum.

Clyde’s breathing hitched as the eggs entered him and Kevin momentarily pulled the dildo out of his mouth to allow Clyde to take a few deep breaths, before plunging it back in, filling the hole with another jello egg.

The last two smaller eggs soon joined the others in his rectum, Clyde moaning as he felt the first one leave the dildo and enter his body proper. He pulled even more on his restraints, feeling the lubed tentacles slither on his skin, desperately wanting to relieve the ache from his neglected dick.

“Ke’niv, take care of that.”

Kevin dipped his hand in a bowl of water on the bedside table and wiped it on his boxer shorts. Keeping his other hand on the dildo in Clyde’s mouth, he coated his hand with some of the excess lube that had dripped down Clyde’s arm and moved to the center of the bed.

He ghosted his fingers across Clyde’s balls before grabbing his dick, slowly dragging his hand upward, causing Clyde to groan as the heat between his legs intensified.

Red shoved one of the larger eggs in the hole of the dildo, pushing it until it was barely rimming Clyde’s anus. She watched as Kevin stroked Clyde’s dick, searching for the sign he was getting close to his climax.

Clyde was seconds from ejaculating, when Red gave a hard squeeze, pushing the large egg fully inside Clyde, the force of the push depositing the smaller three eggs in his rectum, hitting his prostate along the way.

Clyde cried out as best he could as he came, his whole body shaking from pleasure. His body went slack, the cue that he wouldn’t “struggle” against the tentacles that held him, accepting his “fate” to be an egg incubator.

Kevin wiped his hand again and moved back to the head of the bed, filling the dildo with another egg, Clyde greedily accepting it. He started using his tongue more on the bumps of the tentacle in his mouth, salivating as the egg slid down his throat into his waiting stomach to join its brethren.

“You’re doing so well human, accepting our eggs without a fight. It took the last one several clutches before he finally accepted his fate.”

Red slowly pushed another egg through the dildo, easily squeezing it through Clyde’s opening. The egg pushed the first of the larger egg out of the dildo, and Clyde bucked his hips as best he could as the egg settled.

He already felt so full, both from the eggs and jello in his stomach and the gelatin eggs in his rectum. There were still more to go, Kevin still had half of the jello eggs left and Red still had four more larger eggs to push in him.

Tears began to well in his eyes and he closed them as he accepted another egg into his stomach, the third egg pushed in his anal cavity. He felt himself growing hard again and he moaned as another two eggs entered his stomach and the fourth egg joined in stroking his prostate.

Kevin had finished feeding Clyde the jello eggs as Red had pushed the fifth egg in. He quickly washed his hands and began to stroke Clyde’s dick again as Red pushed the sixth and final egg in.

Clyde came easily once Red slowly pulled the dildo out of his ass, squeezing the final egg out of it as it exited him. She wiped her hands on the towel Kevin handed her and began to softly run her fingers on Clyde’s slightly distended abdomen.

“Oh sweet _hu’atcha_. You’re so full of our eggs. It pleases me that you were able to take so many. We’ll be able to fill you with even more next time. How does that sound? Are you excited?”

Clyde only moaned in pleasure.

————————————

The heat from Clyde’s body easily began to melt the gelatin eggs in his anus, making it a simple task to expel them. Clyde hummed as he softly pushed, one of the eggs pushing through and depositing itself on the towel Red had set down before she left the room to change and run a bath for him.

The restraints were off and Clyde was currently laying on his side, his head on a pillow in Kevin’s lap, the man running his fingers slowly through Clyde’s hair.

“I’m impressed you took all of them dude.”

Clyde shivered as another egg exited. “I’m not vanilla.”

Kevin frowned as he saw the tears forming in Clyde’s eyes. “I know you’re not Clyde. Red knows you’re not. You don’t have to push yourself for us like this. Even if we didn’t do this, we’d still believe you. It pisses me off that they can’t realize that and make you want to go to such extremes.”

Clyde sniffed as he took the hand Kevin offered him, squeezing it. “I know Kevin. I just… It gets frustrating sometimes.”

Red entered the room, silently counting the eggs on the towel, before looking at Clyde. “You’ve still got two big ones left and the four small ones, but they may have just dissolved already since they were in there longer. There’s a lot more goo than normal on the towel. The hot bath water will help get rid of everything else. You ready?”

Clyde nodded and slowly sat up, feeling one of the eggs easily slide out of him. “Make that one more Red.”

————————

Red helped him into the bath and Clyde sank down into the hot water, closing his eyes as the water relieved the ache in his body.

“Do you need any help?”

Clyde shook his head as he grabbed a washcloth to begin wiping himself off.

“Are you staying tonight or going home?”

“You guys wouldn’t mind if I stayed here tonight?”

Red shook her head. “Kevin and I figured you needed some time away. Actually, we’ve never minded if you decided to stay. That’s why we have the guest room…or our own bed for that matter. I’ll call Bebe and tell her you got wasted and will sleep it off here. Pizza sound good for a late dinner?”

————————–

Clyde laid nestled between Kevin and Red, the two embracing him the best they could. Kevin sucked on his neck as Red laid soft kisses in his hair and on his forehead.

“Clyde? Kevin and I really mean it if you wanted to stay, even if it’s just a few days.”

“We miss you dude. Once a month isn’t enough, even if it’s just to hang out.”

Clyde hummed and smiled. “I didn’t want to wear my welcome out, especially since you two are married and I already have three other partners.”

Red kissed his forehead. “We never had a problem with it. It’s wrong to chain someone who loves everyone so easily. And you’re so careful and safe to make sure no one gets hurt.”

“Careful Red. You’re making him sound vanilla.”

Clyde snorted. “I’m not fucking vanilla. But if they bring up that damn horse dildo again, I’m coming back for a week. You better be ready. I’ll buy more jello and gelatin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin works on movie sets as a practical effects designer  
> Red's a costume designer
> 
> The two dildos being used are the Splorch (Red's) and Squick (Kevin's) from primalhardwere.com  
> The "Clyde" horsecock is from the same site
> 
> hu'atcha- incubator, host
> 
>  
> 
> Scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
